


Ohana (Means Family)

by MissPotionsMaster



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, M/M, Steve Adopts Nahele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPotionsMaster/pseuds/MissPotionsMaster
Summary: Steve couldn't stop thinking about it, it just felt like something he had to do. He wanted to become Nahele's dad, and he could only hope that Danno would agree.This is kind of a sequel to Pu'uwai
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Ohana (Means Family)

Steve had been quiet all day. If Danny was being honest with himself, Steve had been quiet since Nahele told him what his father had done. He recognized the look on his husband’s face. It was the same look he’d had years ago when he first confessed his feelings, and again on their honeymoon when he’d asked about kids. That look told him that there was something on the other man’s mind, and he wanted to talk about it, but he was afraid of how Danny would respond. He left the matter for the moment, waiting until after they’d had dinner with their kids, bathed Kai and Braelynn, and put everyone in bed before he finally broached the topic. 

He lay next to his still silent husband for about five minutes before he cracked, and said: “Ok babe, I let you stay in your head for the last couple days, now I would like to know what you’ve been thinking so hard about.” 

Steve continued to lay there silently, and Danny could see the gears turning in his head. Finally, he spoke “There’s something I really want to do...and I’m worried you won’t agree. I don’t want to fight about it, and maybe it’s a bad idea, but I’ve been wanting to do it for a long time and it feels like the right time now…” Steve trailed off. 

“Ok, you just did a hell of a job talking around what’s on your mind, how about actually telling me what it is now?” Danny asks. 

Steve rolled onto his side, face Danny, though still not making eye contact. “I want to adopt Nahele,” He finally admits. They sit in stunned silence, but apparently now that he has said the words, the floodgates are opened, so he continues, sounding more and more anxious as he does. “I thought about us becoming his foster parents when we first met him, but the girls were so little, and Grace and Charlie were still grieving Rachel, and Sammi was still recovering and I didn’t want to upturn the family any more than we already were. Now, though, I know what his dad put him through now, and no kid deserves that! He was barely older than Charlie when it happened! He deserves parents that will love him, support him, and take care of him...and I want to be that for him.” 

Danny sits in contemplative silence for a few minutes, before letting out a sigh. “I’ve been wondering when you were going to suggest something like this,” He says with a fond smile on his face. 

“You did?” Steve asks, confusion and hope both present on his face. 

“Yeah, I could even tell you were thinking about it back then, but you never said anything and I didn’t want to push it. You’re right though, that boy deserves better, and we can give that to him.Plus, you already love him like a son, and I can tell that he loves you too. So, assuming Nahele wants to become a legal, permanent member of this family, I’m on board. We should talk with the kids and with Nahele before we go contacting his social worker though.” Danny tells him, sucking in a deep breath. 

Steve stared at him in shock for a moment, before a giant grin overtook his face, and he rolled on top of Danny, kissing him deeply. “I love you,” He says as he pulls away from the kiss. 

“I love you, too,” Danny replies, his own smile firmly in place.

The next day was Saturday, so unless they get called in for a case, it’s family day. They decided that they would talk to the kids this morning about adopting Nahele, and if they were ok with it, they would take him out to dinner and ask him if he would want it. Steve made chocolate chip pancakes while Danny cut up the fruit. Once Danny was done with that, he got the twins in their high chairs, and started with their cheerios and applesauce, then dished up breakfast for the other two. Now sitting at the table, everyone digging in, Steve decided to broach the topic. “Gracie, Charlie, Danno and I have something important we want to ask you.” 

The four and the twelve-year-old looked at their Papa with as much seriousness as two kids possibly can, and Grace asked “What is it Papa?” 

“How would you feel about Nahele joining our family? As your older brother?” Steve asks them, worried that this would be the end of his dream of adopting the boy that he’d come to love as a son. 

“Really?” Charlie asks excitedly. 

“I love Nahele!” Gracie says with a big smile, which slowly fades when she asks “Would I have to give up my room? The babies are in the old guest bedroom.” 

“No baby, you wouldn’t have to give up your room. He and Charlie are going to share while we renovate the garage into a new room for him if we get approved to adopt him” Danny tells her. This is one of the things they’d talked about the night before. They were actually going to turn it into two small bedrooms because they really did need a guest room for when Mary and Joanie visit. 

“But he would get to live with us?!” She asks excitedly. 

“Yes,” Steve confirms. 

Both cheered excitedly, causing the twins to start cheering too, though they had no idea what they were cheering about. They just didn’t want to be left out. Steve and Danny laughed happily, taking in their children’s joy, and finally felt themselves hope that this would work out for them. 

That night, they picked Nahele up from the group home and took him out for dinner. As they were finishing their food, Nahele holding Kai through the entire meal as she happily played with her mashed potatoes, Steve again took point on broaching the topic. “Nahele, Danny and I had something we wanted to ask you.” 

Nahele looked a little worried about what this was going to be about, but asked anyway, “Yeah, what’s up?” 

“You can say no, it won’t hurt our feelings, but we were wondering if you wanted to join our family, officially. Permanently. We were wondering if you would be ok with us adopting you.” Steve says nervously. 

“Are you serious?” Nahele asked, shock clear on his face and tears welling up in his eyes. 

“We’re very serious. We love you Nahele, and we want you to join our family.” Danny tells him, smiling at the young boy. 

“Yes! Yes please!” He says excitedly, hugging Kai a little tighter, who lets out a giggle and looks up at Nahele with a huge grin on her face. 

“We’ll contact your social worker tomorrow morning. Now, it may take a few weeks for us to be approved since we aren’t approved foster parents, but we’ll try to get it approved as quickly as possible!” Steve says, also grinning enthusiastically. 

Steve was right, it did take about five weeks for them to be approved, but given that they are five-0, as well as having been checked out by the surrogacy agency, it wasn’t as hard as they thought it would be to get approved. In those five weeks, they rented a storage unit to put the marquis in, emptied the garage, hired a contractor, and were most of the way through turning the garage into two bedrooms when Steve and Danny were finally able to sign the adoption papers and bring Nahele home. He had to sleep in Charlie’s room for three weeks before the renovation was finally completed, but he didn’t mind, he was used to sharing a room with much worse roommates. 

On the day they brought him home, sitting down to dinner, Nahele could feel the tears welling in his eyes again. Steve immediately noticed and pulled the boy into a tight hug, whispering “You’re home now, buddy.”

“Home. Ohana.” Nahele whispered, more to himself than Steve. The entire family ate, laughing and joking, Steve feeding Kai and Nahele feeding Braelynn, and Danny couldn’t hold back his smile. This was his family, his ohana, and it had just grown by another member. It couldn’t be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted Steve to adopt Nahele, so here is my fluffy little version of that happening! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
